Sugar and Spice
by XxCherryXJellyxX
Summary: Rain was pouring from the heavens. It was said to be one of the biggest downpours Fiore had ever seen. They had advised citizens to stay inside and to not drive. So why were two blond mages running through the woods, soaked to the bone? Smut, smut, Lemon, smut ;p! One-shot Lalu!


**Important Author Note! Please read! (I need your opinions!)**

* * *

**Hey there lovelies!**

**Soooooooooooooooo, this is my first lemon. Therefor, please don't be mad if it suck. I tried to make it as good as I could. It might be not as detailed, but I will try next time.**

**I am actually going to make a series of Lemon One-shots between Lucy mainly Laxus (maybe other crack pairings ;P). It will be called Sugar, Spice, and everything nice! So let me know if you like that idea or not!**

**Disclaimer:**  
**Not mine, because if so, Laxus and Lucy would be eating each others faces 100 chapters ago (with maybe just a little Bickslow bashing ;p)**  
**Characters might be a little OOC**  
**Note, again, this is my first time writing a Lemon, so go easy on me!**

**I hope you like it (eyebrow wiggle)!**

* * *

Rain was pouring from the heavens. It was said to be one of the biggest downpours Fiore had ever seen. They had advised citizens to stay inside and to not drive. So why were two blond mages running through the woods, soaked to the bone?

* * *

Laxus brought his hand up to shield his eyes from the rain and with his other he held tightly on to the waist of his girlfriend. A loud boom of thunder could be heard in the west and he growled as the rain seemed to get even harder. The mud under his boots was definitely slowing them down and the rain made it almost impossible to see. Luckily his house was already in the woods, so they didn't have to walk all the way to town.

He and his girlfriend had just finished a mission and since the hotel owner they stayed at was a huge gigantic pervert, he had insisted on going home, right now! They also hadn't taken the train because he hated getting motion sick. His girlfriend had protested about both of his demands, but had lost the argument when he had just thrown her over his shoulder and walked into the forest. She had been really mad at him, but he didn't mind. Her mad face was incredibly cute. Puffed cheeks, a cute little frown and she would stomp her feet like a little kid. He was seriously regretting his actions now.

His girlfriend's foot caught on a root and she let out a small 'eep!'. Before she could fall he swiftly picked her up and held her bridal style. He could feel her shivering, so he quickened his pace. He made sure to wrap the ends of his coat around her, a rather futile attempt, to keep her a little warmer. Everything was cold and wet, even he started to feel it and he was a dragon slayer. To his delight, after about another ten minutes of running, he started to see an outline of a rather large house, his house to be exact. He kicked open the door and kicked it close, before immediately walking to his second floor bathroom.

He set his girlfriend down on the floor and shook his coat, before hanging it on the radiator. He took hers and hung it next to his. He put the hot water on for the bathtub and made quick work of stripping himself. He glanced over to his girlfriend, who was still shaking like a leave. He felt guilt punch him in the gut and he gently helped her take of her clothes. He had to stop from groaning when he saw that her white shirt had become completely see through and that you could see her coral pink bra through the fabric. It was still a mystery to him, how he, the rough mean Laxus Dreyar, had got to call this pure and sweet creature, his. She was bubbly, kind and warm hearted, whereas he was stoic, tight fisted and harsh.

Once she was stripped he picked her up again and stepped into the now full tub. He did really love to pick her up. She was rather small, she fitted so perfectly against his own large frame, and not to mention, it made him feel like she was his and his only. Yes, it was true, he could get incredibly jealous at times, especially at a certain stripper and fire breather. And when that would happen, he just had to always make it clear that she was his, by swiftly picking her up and growling at whoever was looking/touching her inappropriately (in his book off course, she would have said they were just being kind). Actually now that he thought about it, his jealousy was the reason everyone knew about them being together. At the guild eight months ago or so, she had been sitting at the bar and he on the second floor. He had been clenching his fists and gritting his teeth for about an hour. That idiotic flamebrain and that annoying stripper had been all over his girlfriend the entire time. The fire breather was clutching her waist, wailing about being hungry, and the popsicle had an arm slung around her shoulders, poking her cheek and laughing about something. But what made him really snap, and no he was not proud of it, was when the salamander's idiotic blue cat came crashing in the guild hall right into HIS girlfriend's chest. Yes, he had become insanely jealous about a cat, again he was not proud. He had abruptly stood up, making his chair fall behind him, and stalked to the ground floor. He had walked straight walked up to the three and, the two boys sensing a death threat, had slowly turned around with terrified faces. He had the biggest and most terrifying glare on his face. He had then grabbed his girlfriend by her collar, held her high up in the air, and faced the two cowering idiots.

He pointed with his left index finger at her and growled, "MINE!" and then faced the rest of the guild to make it extra clear and had said, "MINE!" again, just to get the message through.

His girlfriend had blushed tomato red and could only sputter some incomprehensible words, as he held her by her collar. He had then thrown her over his shoulder and had stalked home. He made sure that she felt extra sorry and made very clear that she was his and his only, by giving her a rather rough punishment. And oh did he punish her, he made her scream his name all night long, in only the good ways.

She let out a content sigh as he lowered them both in the steaming water. She was seated between his legs and he had his arms wrapped around her.

But after about a minute she suddenly turned around and wacked him had over the head. "You idiot I told you that it was going to rain!" she shouted.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her again, "Sorry I guess you were right," he said sheepishly.

"I'm always right, you just never listen," she mumbled and eased herself back against his chest.

She could feel his chest rumble as he laughed and couldn't stop the small smile forming. She eased herself and closed her eyes. She really did love him a lot. He might have looked rough on the outside, but he could actually be just a huge teddy bear. Fiercely protective, a little jealous at times and always looking out for her. If she would think about, she would have never guessed that they would be together. Even more surprising was that Laxus actually asked her out first. She had had a crush on him for a while and when he suddenly popped up out of an alley, scaring the daylights out of, and then rather forcefully demanded that she went on a date, she could only stutter and nod. They had probably looked like a pair of nervous teens. And she almost didn't want to think of the guild's react. When Laxus so subtly announced that they were together and then when she came back to the guild two days later, rather sore and exhausted, she was bombarded with questions. Erza looked like she was about to fight a really serious enemy, about twenty swords equipped and ready to strike. Natsu had already burnt down ten tables and twenty two chairs, while Gray just sat there with killing intent in his eyes. Mira had just squealed and Levy had teased her. Wendy just blushed and congratulated her. Then when Laxus came back, all hell broke out. Swords, lightning, fire, ice and many more objects flew through the guild and she just sat under the bar with Mira who was, rather scarily, interrogating her.

Lucy suddenly felt a hand creep from her abdomen up to higher places. Her eyes opened and she watched with a raised brow as hand made its way towards her breast. "And what do you think you are doing?" she said and turned her head slightly to look at her boyfriend.

He grinned and shrugged, "You are naked and I am naked. Do you really think I can keep my hands to myself," he said and smirked.

"I thought we were past the hormonal teenager state?" she questioned and tried hard not to moan as his hand cupped her breast.

"Oh really?" he chuckled deeply and pinched her nipple.

Lucy pressed her mouth shut, she wasn't going to let him win, but damn that man and his skilled hands. He teased her already perched nipples and chuckled when she rubbed her thighs together to ease the tension. He lowered his head and nipped at her neck, leaving small marks.

"What's wrong baby?" he whispered in her ear.

She gulped and her breathing started to become a little rigged, "N-nothing, you are not going to win," she breathed.

He smirked and sucked on her neck, "Oh am I?" he said and used one hand to spread her legs slightly.

She gasped as his hand brushed over thigh and he started drawing circles near her entrance with his finger. He took one last nip at her shoulder before he pinched her sensitive bud of nerves. She moaned and arched her back, he did really love how responsive she was. He rubbed and pinched her clit, making her moan louder. Then, as slowly as he could, he eased a finger inside of her.

She arched her back and gripped on his legs, "Aaah-ah, L-laxus," she gasped.

A feral smirk made its way to his face and he eased his finger back out of her, "Sorry what?" he asked with feign innocence.

"S-stop teasing, aah, me!" she said and dug her nails into his legs.

He pumped his finger in and out of her and sucked on her neck, "Really, but I thought that you said we grew out of this hormonal teenager state. Maybe I should stop?" he teased and added a second finger.

She moaned loudly and arched her back even more against him. Then she suddenly snatched the bathtub stop, making the water drain slowly. She grabbed his hand and turned around with a frown. His eyes widened slightly in shock as he watched his girlfriend's angry face suddenly turn into a smirk.

"Well, if you want to play like that," she breathed huskily and before he could do anything she lowered her head.

He let out a loud moan as she wrapped her hot mouth around his shaft. She swirled her tongue around the head and dipped her head agonizingly slow downwards. He gripped the edges of the bath and his head dipped back, as she almost swallowed him whole. She slowly bobbed her head up and down and he felt himself building up.

Then, she suddenly stopped and looked up at him. He opened his eyes and let out a shaky breath, "Maybe you are right, we should stop," she said with the most teasing smirk he had ever seen.

His eyes widened, that little vixen! He growled and grabbed her by her hips, making her gasp, "That's it," he rasped in her ear and jumped out of the tub.

He stalked towards his bedroom and dropped her on the bed. He loomed over her with a predator's grin and she gulped. "You are such a little tease," he said and slammed into her.

She cried out in pleasure and gripped onto his shoulders. He started slamming into her hard and fast. She moaned and breathed his name with her head tilted back, one of his favourite sights. He grabbed her leg and threw it over his shoulder, now hitting her spot over and over again. She closed her eyes and her walls started to contract.

"Open your eyes baby, I want to see you come," he breathed in her ear.

She opened her eyes and stared into his beautiful bluish grey ones. He slammed into her g-spot once more before she came undone, coating his thick shaft in her juices. Not long after that Laxus came with a feral growl and steadied himself with his hand so that he wouldn't fall on her. They both just lay there breathing heavily before Laxus eased himself next to her on the bed and threw a blanket over them. He chuckled as she curled up next to him and let out a content sigh. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. He couldn't imagine a different place on earth where he would want to be right now.

* * *

**So, if really sucked donkey balls, you can tell me, just please do it a little nicely!**

**Please Review and Favorite if you liked it! And please let me know if you want Sugar, Spice and everything nice!**

**So, I'll read you later!**

**XOXO Cherry!**


End file.
